Riven/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki *Została zaprojektowana przez Xypherousa. **Kiedy była w fazie projektowana, jej historia była inna niż obecna. Wcześniej miała pochodzić z Demacii i przejść po stronie Noxusu z powodu prześladowań przez Demacian uchodźców z Noxusu. **Po aktualizacji jej historii, twórca zaczerpnął jej tło przeszłości z mangi/anime Rurōni Kenshin a dokładniej na postaci Sety Sōjirō. **Jej historia ma również powiązania z Aragornem z sagi Władca Pierścieni. **Animacje stworzył ohmikegoodness. *Jest drugą postacią, u której zmieniono aktora dubbingującego. Pierwszym był . **Obecnie jest dubbingowana przez Weronikę Łukaszewską, która podkłada głos także Nami. **Wcześniej była to Natalia Sikora. *Imię oraz jej tytuł (w j. angielskim Exile) prawdopodobnie są związane serią Myst. *Możliwe, że jej historia oraz imię są powiązane z Revanem z gry Knights of the Old Republic. **W sequelu tej samej gry jego imię zostało zastąpione nickiem Exile (czyli Wygnaniec). *Słowo riven oznacza w języku polskim rozdarty. *Inspiracją stworzenia umiejętności był Marth z gry video Super Smash Bros. Melee, gdzie oryginalnie pochodzi z serii Fire Emblem. **Jej kodową nazwą było Marth. *Jej oryginalny tytuł zmieniał się dwukrotnie. Za drugim razem brzmiał: The Shattered Exile (czyli Rozdarty Wygnaniec). Ostatecznie powrócono do pierwotnej nazwy The Exile. *Taniec to "Water Dance of Braavos" (Wodny Taniec Braavosów) z serialu HBO Gra o Tron. Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. *Wcześniej jej umiejętność pasywna nazywała się Art of War (Sztuka Wojny). *W "Przeglądzie w Mechanice" został nazwany jako Ki Shout (Krzyk Ki). Cytaty *Prowokacja: "Nawet złamane ostrze poradzi sobie z takimi jak ty." jest odniesieniem do postaci Ichigo Kurosaki z anime Bleach, gdzie w trakcie walki z Grand Fisherem wypowiada takie słowa: "By pobić takiego nieudacznika jak ty, tępe ostrze w zupełności wystarczy!" * Podczas korzystania z superumiejętności, zyskuje dodatkowy żart i prowokację, oraz kilka innych cytatów ** Ponadto jej głos wraz z aktywnym posiada echo. Skórki * Jej splashart był zmieniany cztery razy przed jej wydaniem, przez co nie posiadała ona Art Spotlightu przed wyjściem, jak to było powszechne w tym czasie. * miała inny splashart dla jej klasycznej skórki, jak można było zobaczyć podczas pokazu jej skórek. * Miecz można zobaczyć w filmie promującym League of Legends na komputery Mac. ** Skórka może być nawiązaniem do jej dawnej historii, w której była wygnańcem z Demacii. Jej pancerz jest podobny do niektórych bohaterów z Demacii. ** Po jej wydaniu, na splasharcie jej ubrania były koloru niebieskiego, podczas gdy w grze były niebieskozielone. Zostało to naprawione, i teraz jej ubrania na splasharcie i w grze jest turkusowe. ** Ta skórka posiada także concept art, na którym jej ubrania są czerwone. Ta wersja jest uderzająco podobna do Wojny z serii gier Darksiders. * jest drugą i ostatnią skórką z tej serii, pierwszą taką skórkę otrzymał . Karmazynowe skórki były sprzeczne z demacianskimi skórkami z serii Komandos i od tego czasu zostały porzucone. ** była drugą bohaterką mającą specjalną skórkę oznaczającą koniec sezonu, nie będącą jednocześnie nagrodą za rangę Złotą lub wyższą. Pierwszą była . ** Dzieli ten temat skórki z . * bazuje na prośbach społeczności o skórkę "Bunnygirl Riven" z tego wątku na forum oraz rozmaitych fanartach, które były bazowane na Króliczkach Playboya. ** Po raz pierwszy została pokazana podczas Prima Aprilis. Była ona widoczna w profilu w grze, oznaczona jako "Niedostępna". Później zostało to usunięte, aż do czasu jej wydania. ** Na jej splasharcie można dostrzec , , , i . *** Posiada on 2 easter eggi, i . * początkowo miała być normalną skórką dla niej, jednak z powodu zbliżających się Mistrzostw Świata w 2012 roku Riot wykorzystał to jako skórkę celebrującą Mistrzostwa. Przez to musiały zostać w niej wykonane zmiany. ** Jej miecz jest inspirowany niebieską lawą z indonezyjskiego wulkanu Kawah Ijen. Jest ona niebieska z powodu obecności w niej czystej siarki. ** Posiada ona kilka odniesień do cyfry 2, jako iż promuje ona Mistrzostwa Sezonu Drugiego. Przykładowo z tyłu oraz z przodu ciała posiada wzór przypominający rzymską dwójkę. *** Natomiast podczas używania superumiejętności, jej miecz staje się rzymską jedynką. ** Dzieli ten temat skórki z i . * została wydana na Festyn Księżyca w 2014 roku, razem z i . ** Pojawiła się również na ikonie przywoływacza nazwaną "Drogą Wolności", w "Drodze Prawdy", zaś w "Drodze Mocy". ** Dzieli ten temat skórki z . * Arcade Riven dzieli temat skórki z Blitzcrankiem, Hecarimem, Miss Fortune, Soną i Veigarem. ** Kiedy zostaje zabita, pojawia się skrót "KO" (knock out - nokaut), co jest odniesieniem do klasycznych gier z typu bijatyk. ** Podczas animacji powrotu do bazy wszystkie miecze Riven z jej pozostałych skórek są obracane na tarczy wyboru. ** Jest to jedyna skórka na której Riven posiada miecz niemający złamanego ostrza. Relacje * Podczas ionianskiej zasadzki na żołnierzy z Noxus, uruchomił lawinę "biochemicznego terroru" na obydwie strony. Zarówno ionianie, jak i noxianie padli jego ofiarą- i , jedyna ocalała, obserwowała to wszystko. Przez ten incydent Riven udała się na dobrowolne wygnanie, szukając przebaczenia za swoje czyny. * Według oficjalnej strony League of Legends jest rywalką . To sugeruje że była zaangażowana w atak na jego wioskę podczas inwazji Noxusu na Ionię. *Najprawdopodobniej to właśnie ona zamordowała członka ioniańskiej starszyzny, którego miał bronić . Filmy left left cs:Riven/Galerie de:Riven/SkinsTrivia en:Riven/SkinsTrivia es:Riven/SkinsTrivia fr:Riven/SkinsFaitsDivers sk:Riven/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów